


Ask me

by a_ringofsalt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_ringofsalt/pseuds/a_ringofsalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two guys dumfounded by the idea that you couldn't realize your best friend was in love with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a post from otpprompts.tumblr.com 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"How could Lizzie not know that Gordo was in love with her? It’s like so obvious!" Castiel was ranting on the cliché of the Lizzie McGuire Movie to his best friend Dean. "I mean like why didn’t he tell her sooner before the hot guy got there" he rolled his eyes.

Dean laughed and turned off the TV now that they were done with the movie.

Cas turned to Dean, both of them still sitting on the couch. "Dean, if you were in love with me, you'd tell me right?"

"Well if I **told** you it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?"

Cas stopped breathing "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean" Dean smirked and got up to go to the kitchen. While Dean was smirking to himself about the whole deal Cas was mentally freaking out. Dean got some skittles and came and sat back down beside Cas.

Cas looked up _Noooo. No way does he like me. Let alone_ **_love_**

Dean threw a skittle at him "Stop staring at me, creep"

Cas just kept staring, not knowing how to stop. "You shouldn't say things like that" he whispered under his breath

"Well I really do think you have a staring problem" Dean laughed

"No not that. The thing you said before"

Dean stopped and this time he was the one staring. "That’s still bothering you? Man, just let it go"

Cas shook his head "I can’t."

Dean cursed under his breath

"Dean, I think I should go" he stood up and walked around the couch. He grabbed his book bag and walked towards the door.

"No, wait Cas" Dean came up behind him.

Cas turned around and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I uh...you know you're my best friend, right?"

Cas shrugged "You've got a lot of friends Dean"

"You're my best friend Cas"

Cas may or may not have blushed.

"And being my best friend. I’m about to say something cliché,  and you'll probably hate me for it later.” he laughed then took a deep breath.  "It was love at first sight"

Cas widened his eyes

"You looked so beautiful, it literally took my breath away. And then I got to know you and become friends with you and your face just matched your personality so well. Ugh. I’m so god damn hopelessly in love with you. And it took me years and you to ask me for me to finally say it."

Cas stepped forward and put his arms around Dean. "It took me years and me asking you to finally realize it" he laughed

Dean hugged him tightly.


End file.
